Purebloods and Bubblebaths
by Enigma Ladies
Summary: Another oneshot we wrote after Mudbloods and Bubblebaths. It is the same story line, only from Hermione's PoV. Very funny. Very enteraining. Bia bia. R&R please! T for language and stuff.


**Still unowning anythings.**

Purebloods and Bubblebaths

* * *

"No Ron!" I sighed in exasperation. "You're doing it all wrong! Just back off!"

I picked up the knife and began trying to fix the horntoad stomach he had mutilated. I sighed again and set down the knife. It was no use; I couldn't salvage any of it. I looked up and for some reason my eyes went to the still form of Draco Malfoy. He was staring off into space, looking utterly bored. For once, he didn't have a scowl on his face, and he was kind of handsome. Ugh. No he's not. He's a ferret face. I turned back to my friends. "Ron," I commanded, "go get us some hortoad stomachs from the big cauldron."

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron said. I glanced up into his grinning face, "Go get us some horntoad stomachs from the big cauldron." I stood and rolled my eyes, knowing he was too stubborn to convince him to do it himself.

"Yes, master." I said sarcastically and grimaced. I turned and made my way to the front of class, noticing Malfoy staring at me. He blinked and lowered his gaze to his closed book. I wondered why he was acting funny. When I got to the large cauldron at the front of the room I groaned inwardly; it was practically empty. I rolled up my sleeves and prepared to dive in. It was more difficult extracting the stomachs than I thought, however. I had to bend way over and could feel my skirt riding up. The cold air tickled against my upper thighs. Please don't let anyone be looking, I prayed. And then, as if on cue, Malfoy went and opened his big fat mouth.

"Hey, Mudblood!" I heard him call, "Go back to your brothel; nobody wants to see your ugly ass!" Fantastic. Draco Malfoy was looking at my ass. Still in the cauldron, I could feel heat on my neck. Is my ass really ugly? I stood up straight and turned slowly to face him. A smug little smile played across his soft lips and his grey-blue eyes danced with mischief. Wait a moment. Since when do I notice things like that about my arch-nemesis? I frowned and gave him the angriest glare I could muster.

"Well, Malfoy." I said and walked back to my table, "It's interesting to know you were, how should I phrase this, 'checking me out.'" I smirked at him while I tried to calm my speeding pulse. Why did the fact that Malfoy looked at my derrière and was now blushing a little get me so excited. The Slytherins around Malfoy had fallen silent, as had the rest of the class.

"It's kinda hard to miss something that bulbous and disgusting." He snapped back. I felt the color drain from my face. So he just thinks it's disgusting. Why did that disappoint me so much? I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, not missing the fact that he was totally blushing. I wonder why…

"That's a little funny, coming from you, Malfoy. Considering you have a nose the size of a Hippogriff's wang." I was vaguely aware of the fact that everyone in the room was staring at me. I was willing to bet Ron and Harry were gaping behind my back. For a few seconds Malfoy looked completely stunned, but soon recovered his composer. He gave me a smug grin.

"That's not all I have the size of a Hippogriff's wang." He said somewhat seductively and then winked at me. I immediately felt a wave of heat wash over me. He winked at me. And it was beyond sexy. No, no it wasn't. I told myself. And mentally shook off the thought and memory of his wink and what he said. A mental picture was not going to help. Too late. I blushed harder as a certain…imaged passed before my eyes.

"That's not what Crabbe and Goyle say." I said as seriously as I could. The pleased look on Malfoy's face vanished, only to be replaced with a furious glare. Maybe I took it a little too far… And I did, because the next thing I knew, Draco was on his feet with his chair tumbling over behind him The substitute, Professor Grishly, still had done nothing. He just stood there. Malfoy's wand appeared out of nowhere. Uh-oh.

"INDENDIO!" he screamed and waved his want. My skirt burst into flames. The only thing running through my mind was shitshitshitshitshit! I screamed and began to bat at the flames. I could hear Malfoy and the other Slytherins laughing. And then I was wet and slimy, but the fire was out. Harry had dumped the potion Ron and I were beginning to mix up in our cauldron all over me. I sputtered as Malfoy roared with laughter. I could feel the slimy parts sliding down my face and falling off my clothes to land with a 'plop' on the floor. My eyes started to burn and I knew I was about to cry. Why did he have to do things like that? And then the attractive, yet awful, boy with the platinum hair stopped laughing and looked at me gravely.

"MISTER MALFOY!" I heard Professor Grishly yell. I turned with the rest of the class to look at the portly man. "DETENTION! After dinner, here." He deserved it. I thought as I sat back down, accepting the towel Ron offered me. How was I going to get this goop off me?

* * *

After class I had gone straight to the cursed dorm I had to share with Malfoy and retrieved spare clothes. I then went down to the prefect's bathroom and ran a bath. Ginny was going to bring by some food for me so I could eat. I peeled out of my ruined clothes and quickly rinsed off before putting on my robe to wait for Ron's little sister. She soon came with meat pies, veggies, and pumpkin juice. We sat together for a long time, talking about what a loser Malfoy was, though I let her do most of the talking. For some reason, his expression after I looked at him all sad and such was intriguing. He actually looked…sorry. But that couldn't be right. Malfoy didn't have a conscious. I shook off the ridiculous thoughts and said good-night to Ginny when she left at about ten thirty. We'd done a lot of talking. My hair was still icky and I felt gross, so I ran a fresh bath. And then, even after that scrubbing, I ran a third bath, this one with lots of bubbles, so I could relax. I needed to forget Malfoy and his winks. I shivered despite the hot water at the memory of the wink. Bad Hermione, I scolded myself.

I had been soaking for about twenty minutes and was singing the first song that came to my mind, which happened to be "Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair" from South Pacific, so I didn't hear the footsteps outside the door. I received a massive surprise, and perhaps a minor heart-attack, when the door slammed open, banging against the wall, and a deep voice yelled out, "GRANGER!"

I practically jumped out of the water before screaming and flailing all the way to the edge of the large tub. I grabbed a towel and jerked it in the water, wrapping it around myself. Sure, there were tons of bubbles, but I was still modest. I peered through the mist and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy!" I screamed at him. He glared at me. His usually perfect hair was mussed up, presumably from running his fingers through it during detention. The first few buttons of his dress shirt were undone, giving me a glimpse of his chest, and his tie hung limply around his neck. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, exposing his smooth forearms. The look of fury on his face completed the ensemble, and despite how I hated him, he was irresistibly sexy. I hugged myself under the water, "Get out." I said firmly.

"No." He replied, his frown deepening, "And WHAT did Crabbe and Goyle tell you?"

I laughed at him, "You think I'd actually talk to them? THOSE idiots? But from how you phrased that, I'm guessing they are your…lovers." Draco's, I mean Malfoy's, eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. I had never seen him so angry. Perhaps he was a homophob.

"NO THEY AREN'T!" he yelled and slammed the door behind him. Okay, he definitely was a homophob. Good to know. Wait…why was that good to know? I definitely don't care about Malfoy's sexuality. Just like I don't care what he thinks about my ass. Nope. Not at all. He waved his wand around the room and muttered, "Muffliato."

"Why do you have to go and make unnecessarily rude comments about me?" I demanded when the scene from potions replayed in my mind. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Because. You're a mudblood." He said as if it explained everything. I was furious now.

"And you're an asshole!" I snapped back, "But that doesn't mean I make comments about you!"

"HYPOCRITE!" he snarled, "You were making comments about my nose! AND my dick!"

I blushed as the mental image I had fought so hard to avoid for the past few hours burned in front of my eyes. I closed them as if that would help. Nope. I opened them again and glared at him. "You started it!" I pointed out, "You had to go and say something about my ass! I'm self-conscious about it anyway!"

"WHY!" He exclaimed, "You have a great ass!" The bathroom fell completely silent, the only sound being the bubbles popping slowly around me. So he did think I have a nice ass. I felt myself blushing. He doesn't think my ass is disgusting. I was relieved, for some reason. I studied his face and realized he was blushing as well.

"Um…." I splashed my hands awkwardly in the water. Draco closed his eyes and turned around, placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait," someone said. I realized it was me. Why, for Merlin's sake, would I say that! What the hell? I should have been happy he was leaving! To my surprise, however, he waited. Draco's back suddenly stiffened. "Do you really think that?" I asked as I moved over to the edge of the tub near him and gazed up at him. He glanced back over his shoulder at me and his face drained of color a little.

"Yes." He said. And then all of the color drained out of his face. He looked as surprised as I felt. He turned back to the door and rested his forehead against it. All I could think of was the fact that Draco thought I had a nice backside. I had always thought it was horrid, but here he was, Draco, erm, Malfoy…have I been calling him Draco? Anyway, here he was, my enemy, admitting to liking my ass. There was a loud banging and I blinked. He was knocking his blond head against the door, quite hard, might I add. He reminded me of Dobby. Almost without thinking, I took the towel I had wrapped around me, balled it up in a mass of wetness, and threw it at him. It smacked into the back of his head and slowly slipped to the floor. It worked; he stopped punishing himself. He turned around.

"What the hell was that for?" he hissed. He looked uncomfortable and the blush had returned.

"To get you to stop hitting your head on the door." I said, and because I was so close to him and he looked so yummy, I couldn't help but check out his body. My gaze wandered down the line of his body, and I froze. For some reason he was, ah, very happy right now, judging by the large bulge at the front of his pants. My eyes snapped back up to his grey-blue ones and I sank down into the water until only my eyes and the top of my head were not submerged. Draco closed my eyes and looked confused. I was confused, myself. Why did he have an, a-um…problem? Did I give that to him? I hope so. Wait…no I don't. He was a pureblood asshole. Then why did I want him so badly? Eh…so confused. Draco opened his eyes and I blinked at him He slid to the floor and sat Indian style at the edge of the pool-like tub. I raised out of the water enough to speak.

"Draco…are you okay?" I asked tentatively. He nodded, then looked at me with a puzzled frown. He studied me for a bit and then leaned forward, the frown fading away to a thoughtful expression that was very pleasant for me to look at. He extended his hand and I backed up a bit. I wanted away from him, but I stopped, watching him. Why wouldn't I move? I should be getting the hell away from him…right? He stretched further and placed his other hand on the edge of the tub. And then he slipped and fell. I moved back as quickly as possible, totally frightened now that he was actually in the bath with me. He surfaced and sputtered several times.

"Get out, Draco." I said shakily. I cursed myself for not trying to sound more convincing. Even I could hear the longing in my wavering voice. Draco watched me curiously for a moment, and then he was moving. He was fast, even in the water, and I was so transfixed with the way his wet shirt clung to his shoulders I didn't have time to react. He grabbed my wrist under the water and pulled me to him. I squeaked when our chests bumped together. I could feel his need pressing up against my lower belly. He was so much taller than me. And the only thing keeping his, ah, manhood from touching my skin was the thin wet fabric of his pants and, hopefully, underwear. It was an enthralling thought. I wanted him so badly right then, and I tried not to. It was useless though. I stared up into his eyes.

"Tell me to leave." He murmured. I should. I need to tell him to leave. The look in his gorgeous eyes told me that if I said it, he would. I tried to open my mouth to tell him to go, but I couldn't. I shook my head. Why did I do that? I wondered desperately. Because you want him like Crabbe and Goyle want cake, a tiny voice said in the back of my mind. No I don't! The mental argument was cut off when Draco walked forward until I was pressed between his toned, and happy, body and the side of the tub. He leaned down until his lips hovered just above mine. His breath was hot on my face. I tried to make myself push him away, tried to say something, but with him this close and pressed against me, I couldn't think straight. Rather I was thinking in circles. Or squares. I'm not quite sure. All I know is there was a lot of the happy blond boy that just so happened to be from Slytherin and standing in front of me at the time. Very VERY close. Not that I had a problem with that. Though I should have. Right? Curse my mind!

"Just say the word, Hermione, and I'll leave." He whispered. With every word his lips brushed against mine, leaving me dizzy. I heard a soft moan come from somewhere and realized it was me. Tell him to leave. Tell him to let go of me. That's the right thing to do. The only thing to do.

But I didn't want him to go. So I kissed him.

* * *

**We wrote this one after Mudbloods and Bubblebaths. We like the other one better, but this one is still good. There will be a new story out soon. Rawr, RAWR...rawr. NO we are not on CRACK! And we do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters or blah blah blah. Except Draco. We stole him. And Lera is going to marry me, Genie, to him. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Not unless I get him first...) (THAT is a lie! She will never get him first! I WILL OWN DRACO/TOM ANDREW FELTON!) We own the plotline though. BIATCHES! Oh...sorry. Seriously. No crack. Just coke. As in the soda. And Pixie Sticks. Lots and lots of Pixie Sticks. WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! SUGAR!**

**Please go check out our profile where we have posted information on our C2 called Bubblebaths and to find out about our bubblebath challenge. We're challenging our readers to either continue the bubblebaths series where we left off or to create their own on whatever story/movie/tv show/ect they would like to write a bubblebath scene about.**

**The Bubblebaths will be continued...somehow.**

**_FYI IF YOU DO NOT VOTE ON OUR POLL WE WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANYTHING!! THE POLL MUST HAVE MANY VOTES IN ORDER FOR US TO CONTINUE!!_**


End file.
